


Tony And Mark Stark

by Murnu



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other, Tony Stark Has Issues, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murnu/pseuds/Murnu
Summary: Tony has always loved but suffered from the anxiety that he wasn't enough and the constant fear that everyone would leave. So he treats all of his inventions as if they were his children because he's so sure that they won't leave, right?Mark, his older twin brother, looks after him and looks almost exactly like his younger brother if not a bit more muscular.Neither of the brothers like to fight with each other so they rarely do unless it comes to their opinions on war where one sees it necessary while the other does not. now that they just come back from Afghanistan will any of this change?Pepper does not exist, by the way.i don't own anything, they belong to marvel





	1. The Beginning

 

"Every man had his secret sorrows which the world knows not and often time we call a man cold when he is only sad."-unknown

-

After Afghanistan and the kidnapping of the Stark Twins, the youngest had disappeared completely from the general public's view even thought it was reported that both of the twins had been rescued. Not one outsider of the small Stark family had known what had happened to Tony and Mark, the eldest surviving member of the family.

Poor Mark, who could still had nightmares about the kidnapping and horrors in that cave and that old man, Yinsen, who had save their lives at the cost of his own. Mark never could speak of his twin, could barely look at him, not even able to hear his own brother's name, he was in such a state.

Mark had known everything there was to do with the Incident and knew that he had to hide Tony. He had hidden his brother in the fourth sub-level of the Stark Tower and took care of his every need as he slept on in his coma. Mark saw his brother for the first time since the Incident when he came down to the fourth sub-level basement and broke. His mental state was in such a mess but he knew. JARVIS knew. Hell, even Dummy and You knew. But this had confirmed it.

Stuck in a medical induced coma for at least three months, Tony had no chance to live the way that they once had. Gone were the days of Mark running after his twin down the stairs, or of watching Tony rushing, more like flittering, around his personal R&D lab, practically vibrating with the childish excitement of a breakthrough. Just the thought of how Tony would react to the fact that he wouldn't be able to ever walk, ever run, even move his legs yet still being able to feel them. It just made Mark want to break with him, made him want to kill the monsters who did this to Tony. Sweet, blunt, honest Tony. Soon enough though, he didn't want and told JARVIS that Tony was primary.

In the public, Mark was alert. Tense with the expectation that something in someway would go wrong. That someone would hack into JARVIS or one of Tony's bots and have them kill him. He always observed the people around him for any signs the they'd attack or kill him.

The public was quite sympathetic, it was once written that the brothers were like platonic soulmates - the perfect friends to one another, one half of the other's soul - and to have that part of his soul taken and tortured should've broken Mark, but instead of broken he was just a bit fractured. Just a bit shifted in his soul.

The one brave (or idiotic as many suspected) reporter was the first - and last to ask about his brother. The first mention of his brother mad Mark about as tense as a brick wall, unmoving and unseeing, answering with a quivering - stuttering - voice. It was when the man said Tony's name that had brought him back there.

Back when the Ten Rings had offered a one time deal. One that would've set Tony and him go. That would've made them leave the twins alone unless they wanted more: more weapons, funds, anything that they wanted more of. Twelve years, at most fourteen, if they were obedient and then the twins would be free, but Mark saw a problem with that 12-14 year deal. Tony's name was signed in his blood, but not in his own handwriting. The forged signature was convincing but Mark had known, Tony had refused this deal. Tony didn't like this. Tony, his baby brother, did not want this offering at all. Mark just knew that Tony wouldn't've refused this without reason. So Mark spat in that man's face and cursed him in German for writing in Tony's blood without his permission.

That night they did not visit him, did not visit Yinsen, to make sure that they were working. That night was the night Tony had first screamed. Alone in the dark, dismal cave, believing that the three of them were going to die.

When Mark awoke from his flashback, he was in a hospital bed, handcuffed with the inside padded to with either side of the bars on the bed. The lady there by his bedside had told him what happened. About how he began to shake in his seat with unseeing eyes, breathing in shallow pants.

She told him about how he had begun pleading under his breath, barely even breathing, his skin having paled drastically from its usual tan to a ghostly white. Pleading for his brother to be left alone, to be safe, that he would even sign "that damned contract" if they left Yinsen and his twin alone.

She told him of how the authorities present had everyone leave immediately, which effectively ended the interview.

The lady informed Mark of how he had Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder and what it meant -

"I don't have a problem."

"I know."

\- and how it would affect him and others if he didn't get it treated -

"But I don't have a problem."

"We know but...".

Mark had decided to go to therapy and met Rhodey, who was looking for a job which Mark provided for him at the Tower.

With Rhodey, he got better and didn't flinch or even bat an eyelash when his brother was mentioned by name. Rhodey didn't bother to walk around him on eggshells, He merely told Mark as it was, which apparently was the whole reason the man was at therapy at all because it was discovered rather early on in that relationship that Rhodey had no filter and obviously couldn't grasp the concept of an euphemism.

So one day Rhodey and Mark decided to go back out into the world. They were leaving the comforting scent of the café that they were binging on for therapy sessions and found an old newspaper that stated in bold caps:

**"CONFIRMED: YOUNGEST STARK DEAD"**

It was only a few seconds later the a random New Yorker snatched it from Mark's hands and threw it into a random fire. Mark's head snapped up the moment the paper was stolen from him, his eyes cold and calculating, and saw that it was Happy, who used to drive him everywhere and acted as his unofficial bodyguard, that had burnt the paper.

Happy had told them both of how everyone was trying to either get rid of or hide anything that may trigger Mark again. They were even burning all the papers that were on the streets, hence the random controlled fires that no one seemed intent on reporting. Whether the people were employed or not by Stark Industries, they all volunteered to do it.

Rhodey point blank questioned Happy if they could do that for him by just not doing or saying improper things or asking him things that would require him to say what they want to hear by making him lie. Happy and Mark laughed and told him that they would "warn" the people before they spoke to him, if they could.

A couple weeks later, Mark noticed how the tourists talked about the Forbidden Myth of the Starks and that no one ever seemed the slightest bit bothered to correct others when they said that Mark was the only child. It was like they had forgotten. It made his blood boil and simmer to think that they did after how much Tony had person ally helped anyone, no matter how introverted and emotionally stunted he was. So he went to his man, Happy, to fume after having JARVIS clear his schedule for the day, but received a surprise when he did.

Happy informed him that the city was mourning its loss. Mourning Tony. The city and its people mourned so much that they could no longer bear to think of it more as reality lest the people would lose themselves. So they stopped talking. They took down and changed every website to make it seem like Mark was the only child while still keeping remembrance of Tony alive.

The hackers naturally knew what to do to honor him. The hackers (of America and mostly likely beyond but nobody knows because they're hackers and hacking is illegal) made Tony into a fucking internet legend, using incredibly accurate information and uniting together to make sure no one but the city and her inhabitants' hearts knew the truth.

Mark wasn't sure of how long he hugged Happy when the man had told him that they all did it so only Mark could reverse it and that Happy, himself, may or may not have led the hacking crusade with JARVIS. All that Mark knew was that he was never so fucking happy for once since after the Kidnapping.


	2. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's amazing, the heart makes no noise when it cracks." - Unknown

 

Life became just a bit brighter for the Starks when Tony woke up.

Tony found out rather quickly that he was in one of the sub-levels in the basement that Mark would carry him to when he gets hurt in an experiment gone wrong.

"JARVIS" Tony croaked, startling himself with his own voice which had caused him to look for the source before he had realized it was himself.

"It's good to see you're awake, Young Sir." JARVIS responded.

"It's great-" his voice cut itself off into a series of coughs.

"Here is some water, Young Sir." At that moment Tony wanted to panic as he saw a smooth pale hand offer him a glass of water. He looked up at the male who was taller than him and was wearing a butler suit. The man looked to be around his age, if not a few years older, with neatly combed back blonde hair and kind, brightly sharp blue eyes.

Tony eye the man warily and called for JARVIS once again.

"Yes, Sir?" The man replied with a bemused expression.

"You're JARVIS?" Tony croaked septal.

"Yes, Sir." The man - JARVIS - answered. "May I insist for you to drink, please?"

He seemed more concerned for Tony than he was confused about JARVIS. The man had JARVIS's voice and claimed to be a Jarvis, but JARVIS was an AI and this man was obviously human. Yet this Jarvis had the same speaking mannerisms as his AI did.

Oh shit, what was happening to him? Was this what being high on drugs was like?

"Sir, I can assure you that you are not, in fact, high." The man replied as if he knew all - just like JARVIS.

With a scattered brain, Tony finally let himself enter full panic mode and did what any panicked injured person would do in this fight or flight scenario because this beautiful angel couldn't be his JARVIS and thus the man was his delusional kidnapper. Tony grabbed the glass and launched it at the man's face half heartedly because maybe it was now that he realizes he may had overreacted, but he was getting out damn it! Throwing off the covers, not even sparing a glance to his legs, Tony tried to dash to the exit route.

Keyword: tried.

Not even a step on the ground and Tony fell hard. He collapsed on his knees to the cool tiles and held onto the rails of the bed to prevent himself from falling any further out of fear. He was terrified of the possibility that his legs were too far gone, but reassured himself that they may just be weak from not being used for an extended amount of time while in bed. With this in mind, he raise his body up until his feet touched the tile floor and then dropped - harder.

Tony had tried to stand many times, telling himself that maybe they'd start working again the next time, but kept falling to his knees as he caught the rail every time.

"Tony?" That....That voice. He knew that voice, but where?

"Tony, can you hear me?" Where had he heard this before?

"Sir, it would be advisable to reply." His son? What was he doing here?

"Little brother?" His....brother? He had a. . .

But Gregory died. How did he come back?

"Please don't leave me, I need you." Mark....

Mark? But he wasn't - "Tony!"

" 'm 'ere," a rough hand grasped his desperately - Mark.

" 'm 'ere 'nd 'm no' gone'....."

Tony needed rest. Mark was active, Mark can take care of him. Tony knew he had freewill but he suspected that Mark had forgot how...how.....how..........

Mark yawned loudly, "It's been a long night, Silly. Time for bed."

Mark, how?

*(*

When Tony woke once more, he did not panic nor burst into tears. Nah, Tony knew he was safe because Mark was there. He saw his brother's ruffled mop of hair and the bags under his eyes coupled with the dried tear tracks on his cheeks. He looked worse than Tony felt so he let the elder brother continue to sleep.

"Master Stark," came a soft voice. JARVIS.

"Yeah, J?" Tony absentmindedly whispered, threading his fingers through Mark's hair.

"I would like to inform you that Sir made me a body as to take care of you both better." JARVIS somewhat hesitantly informed his young creator.

Tony hummed in response, "I guess you're no longer Just A Rather Very Intelligent System now, eh Jarvis?"

"Master Stark?" His eldest creation questioned.

"You are now fully human, Jarvis." Tony tiredly explained. "Not that you weren't in the first place, but now you have a body so you can do anything you want now. You can - leave -" Tony  had to force the words out, unwilling to think of his eldest leaving them, "- or you can stay if you want now."

A moment of silence fell between them. It was deafening to Tony, his hearing  filling in the silence with a constant loud ringing and his vision filling with blood. He couldn't stand it. He had to break it.

"So what do you say, Jarvis?" Tony asked him in an uneven voice.

"If you don't mind, Master Stark, I would like to stay a while longer."

"That's great!" Tony faux cheered.

'A little while longer' he had said, his precious boy implying that he wanted to leave one day and never come back. "How about you fill me out on what I've missed then, Jarvis?"

The doors  opened and in came the stranger from before that Tony now knew as his Jarvis. He held a small smile and his bright blue eyes teared up it had seemed. He seemed so proud of himself.

"I would be honored to do so, Master Stark."

\------

It was a couple months later, after the Fall, that Jarvis proved to be the Stark Twins' rock.

When Tony was told bout the Outside World, he was relieved that he didn't have to go back.

Also now with Tony's and Jarvis' official blessings, Mark finally cancelled all SI productions of weapons to begin a new string of toys, books, and clean energy. Jarvis was glad that his Master was safe Inside and that his Sir was balanced again. Still he feared the day that someone would take this away, so he had proposed a plan.

That plan involved creating a new Hero icon for New York. Something that would protect them and the brothers obliged to his wish. They made a suit, a True Robot. At first, it had just unnerved Jarvis for his Creator and Sir had never made a True Robot before. An unfeeling thing. Every creation and appliance that the brothers ever made to stay in the Tower had a personality and, in some strange way, truly alive. After a while, Jarvis knew that he wasn't the only creation who felt this way.

The Simple Creations the Creator's brother made were scared of it, unable to comprehend what this was. The more intelligent ones, such as Dummy and U, were confuse as they never before encountered a True Robot. It held no personality, no light, not even simple morals or protocols and, frankly, that terrified him. This thing could easily turn on them and kill everyone around it.

So to bring it up as subtly as he could, Jarvis called for a family meeting and brought up the subject of the Tower's security and faulty measures in a 150 slide PowerPoint. They took it in stride and listen as attentively as they could. On the first slide mentioning the problem of the True Robot (slide 149) Master Creator immediately questioned if they could do to help his 'children's' uneasiness about it, which Sir had replied to make it accessible for Jarvis and the brothers to control. In the end, Mark decided that it could be the shelling for the human-like body of Dum-E.

They all trusted Dum-E and U didn't want to "grow up" like Dum-E did. Of course Master had given him the same speech about the freedom he had to go to the Outside World and leave should he wish to. Dum-E only asked him what his full name was immediately afterwards for when Master Creator had first said it to Dum-E, he had been very distracted, unlike how JARVIS was when he came to full awareness. Sir had Jarvis show Dummy on the Stark-made birth certificate: Devon "Dum-E" Stark. It was just the fact that the Stark brothers made unique birth/built certificates for every one of their creations that often made both Devon and Jarvis glow with pride.

The Stoned hearted Starks cared and loved all of their creations though while many were content to live on with their current purpose,  there were others like Jarvis and Devon the wished to be able to protect them - especially their Creator…


End file.
